This invention relates to a method of securely controlling a gaming operation and to a system and apparatus for implementing the method.
Games of chance in which a player actively participates in the game and can with money according to the outcome of the game are very popular. Such games are normally played in casinos or other controlled environments.
Electromechanical and electronic gaming apparatus is frequently used, but must generally also be located in a secure environment to prevent tampering with the apparatus. For example, in the case of an electronic gaming apparatus, a person with uncontrolled access to conventional equipment could monitor the flow of data in the equipment and interfere with its operation, for example, by transmitting false instructions to credit a player's account with winnings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of and apparatus for controlling a gaming operation which can be operated safely in a non-secure environment.